Minecraft server rules
The Minecraft server rules are as follows. Annotated rules The following rules have been annotated to note how the rules have been enforced in practice. : Thou shall not destroy other people's structures by removing blocks, using fire or lava, or deface them by adding materials without their consent! : Thou shall not kill or harm other people's pets, villager friends or farm animals. This is a capital offense. : Thou must be respectful of other players and only engage in combat within designated PVP areas, or outside of said areas with consenting people for HONORABLE DUELS. Some people don't wanna fight and that's ok! At current, there are no special designated PvP areas. : Thou shall not build huge, ugly structures out of dirt or other unsightly materials (this includes really tall dirt or sand columns) try to keep the server looking nice with a high quality aesthetic! If you want to build something very large and ugly try to do it very far away from other people's buildings until you're like 2000 blocks away from the main area and your structure won't be in sight, cause there's nothing worse than working hard for days to build a nice-looking house only to have someone build a giant 10000 block wide sign made out of wool and netherbricks or whatever right next to it. Yes, I am bitter about previous experiences with this. Fuck you Undie On one occasion, a user built an exceptionally tall and huge tower out of stone brick which occupied the airspace of other people's houses, causing monsters to spawn there. Admins moved the house some distance away. It's also important not to build too closely to other people's buildings. A 7-11 built one block away from someone's house was moved underwater by admins. The definition of 2,000 blocks away from the main area is approximately a square area between X:1250 Z:1850 to X:-2750 Z:-2150. : Thou shall not build in areas where building is not permitted, such as areas where other players have claimed for their own building projects. Look out for signposts that mention someone plans to use the land for something and be careful! : Thou shall not steal other people's stuff. : Thou shall not leave floating tree tops behind when chopping down trees. Gather all the wood blocks of a tree! This was a problem early on. : Thou shall not build griefing mechanisms intended to trap/kill players or destroy structures or players' property. : Thou shall not create redstone contraptions that repeatedly generate annoying noise, such as melon timers. : Thou shall be respectful of the local wildlife populations, villagers and nature. Thou must not kill all wild animals, leaving no food sources behind for others. Be sure to leave behind at least a pair of animals so they can be bred, or find a different food source. Do not destroy or take all flowers, tall grass, trees, water, etc in an area UNLESS you are landscaping a small area to build upon. : Thou shall not ask for Creative mode, or to be opped on the server unless you are already a mod on the Discord server. Only a small number of admins have Creative mode access. : Thou shall not use cheats, exploits or hacking tools such as X-Ray. It's very easy to tell if someone is using these, and if we catch you doing it you'll be banned from the server! Using the seed to generate an identical map in singleplayer to search for biomes has been ruled as cheating. : Thou shall not purposely induce lag in the server by any means. Large herds of cows and chickens were slaughtered out of fears that they may cause server lag. : Thou shall not use inappropriate skins or build inappropriate structures. This server will be used for twitch streams, and someone walking around with a graphic hentai skin or something will probably result in a stream ban. No peepee buildings, sorry (just cause they're ugly lol) Use of crass or potty language (that still adheres to the general twitch/discord rules) is permitted on signs, however. : Thou shall not get in disruptive arguments with other players over gamechat. Keep calm and mine on. : Thou shall not follow nyanners (or anyone really) around everywhere unless explicitly asked to.....Go play the game!!!! Minecraft is a very big world and there are various things to do besides follow someone around while they're just trying to play and minding their own business. Seriously sometimes you just wanna play a game without someone silently tailing you the whole time, and if you wanna watch someone play the game instead of playing the game yourself that's what the streams are for. : FAILURE TO COMPLY WITH THE RULES WILL RESULT IN YOU BEING SENT TO MINECRAFT JAIL TO ATONE FOR YOUR CRIMES. IN EXTREME CASES (USING HACKS, GRIEFING) YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM THE MINECRAFT SERVER. Minecraft jail is real. References Category:Minecraft